Ressentimentos
by Lilly Kim
Summary: Sempre a invejou... Ela era tudo o que sempre quis ser, mas nunca conseguiu. Portanto lhe desejou todo o mal. Mas, depois daquela fatalidade avassaladora, uma vontade imensa de redenção se apossou de si, e a inveja deu lugar a ressentimentos.


_Sempre a invejou... Ela era tudo o que sempre quis ser, e nunca foi. Tinha tudo o que sempre quis ter, e nunca teve. Conquistou tudo o que sempre almejara, mas nunca alcançou. Portanto lhe desejou todo o mal. Mas, depois daquela fatalidade avassaladora, uma vontade imensa de redenção apossou-se de si, e a inveja deu lugar a ressentimentos..._

x-x-x-x-x

_**- Ressentimentos -**_

Tudo aconteceu há mais ou menos um ano e meio... Um ano e meio que partiste. Partiste da vida e partiste meu coração.

Apertei com força o volante, até os nós dos meus dedos ficarem brancos. Aquele mesmo sentimento horrível assaltando-me, trazendo consigo as lágrimas da minha saudade impossível de exprimir. Esse sentimento que pressiona meu coração com uma mão invisível. Coração forte o suficiente para te ver pálida, dentro de um sepulcro macabro; porém fraco sem ti ao meu lado, fraco para suportar tanta saudade. Qualquer dia ele me levará ao seu encontro...

Eu tinha... tinha tantas esperanças, tantos sonhos, mas em nenhum eu me via mais sozinho, sempre tinha você e o pequeno Yoru ao meu lado. Eu imaginava ver sua barriga crescendo mais uma ou duas vezes, entretanto esse privilégio foi-me privado.

O destino tratou de desenhar nossos caminhos separados. Aliás, não... Nada vai nos separar, nem mesmo a morte. Somos almas gêmeas e, não importa em quantas encarnações, sempre nos encontraremos e seremos felizes enquanto a vida permitir.

Entre minhas lágrimas cristalinas e o barulho irritante da chuva pesada que caía, e das centenas de motores de carros que fungavam em meio ao engarrafamento diário e imutável, comecei a brincar com minha aliança. Juramos que jamais as tiraríamos. Era o símbolo material do nosso amor...

Quão tolo isso soou! O amor, algo até hoje sem nenhuma definição à sua altura, ser materializado em arcos de metal... O amor... O amor penetra as entranhas mais profundas de nosso coração, e não importa o quanto nos machuque, ele sempre vai estar lá, irredutível, irremediável, inesquecível. Não preciso dela, desta jóia, mas, por mais veemente que eu afirme isso, eu sei que preciso. Ela me faz sentir-me seguro, de certa forma. E, de acordo com o seu desejo, foste enterrada com o seu par. Algo a mais para provar a todos que nosso amor é eterno. E, através dela, nossa paixão incandescente e contínua ficará agarrada a ti pelo resto dos tempos.

Jurei, também, nunca deixar de te amar. Nunca me casarei novamente, nunca terei outra senhora senão você. E é tão fácil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão difícil cumprir essa promessa... Fácil, pois eu te amo, e é assim que deve ser, e difícil, pois me fazes tanta falta que eu desejo adiantar nosso próximo encontro. E sempre esse pensamento me trás à cabeça uns versos de uma música que adoro:

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh, my love_

**Alguns dizem que sou louco pelo meu amor, oh, meu amor**

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh, my love_

**Mas não há laços que podem prender-me ao seu lado, oh, meu amor**

_They don't know you can't leave me_

**Eles não sabem que você não pode me deixar**

_They don't hear you singing to me_

**Eles não ouvem você cantando para mim**

_I will stay forever here with you, my love_

**Eu ficarei para sempre aqui com você, meu amor**

_The softly spoken words you gave me (?)_

**As suaves palavras que você me falou**

_Even in death our love goes on_

**Mesmo na morte nosso amor continuará**

_And I can't love you anymore than I do_

**E eu não posso te amar mais do que já amo**

_O jeito como nos conhecemos foi o mais hilário possível..._

_Lembro-me que era uma sexta-feira, e estava almoçando em um lugar diferente do habitual. Estava cansado de ver sempre os mesmos rostos, precisava mudar de ares. Então senti um banho gelado (literalmente) e contemplei minha roupa... marrom... Alguém derrubara um copo inteiro de refrigerante em mim... Obviamente não fora proposital._

_Olhei para o lado e uma garota com belos cabelos negros e o rosto mais lindo que já vi, ocupava-se em dar uma bronca no garçom que esbarrara acidentalmente nela e que a fizera derrubar a bebida em mim._

_- Hey, calma... Não foi nada... – disse, segurando em seu braço para chamar-lhe a atenção._

_Ela virou-se instantaneamente e seu olhar penetrante prendeu o meu._

_Não sei exatamente quanto tempo passamos desvendando os olhos do outro, mas foi ela quem quebrou a conexão. Numa fração de segundo ela avaliou o estrago do refresco em meu terno e tratou de pedir-me desculpas com a voz mais doce e implorante que já ouvi._

_Tratei de acalmá-la..._

_- Tem companhia? – perguntei-lhe faceiro, após tudo resolvido._

_Ela fitou-me desconfiada._

_- E por que deveria aceitar a sua? – rebateu astutamente._

_- Ora... E por que não deveria? - tratei de fazer a cara mais inocente e descontraída que consegui._

_Ela sorriu convencida e sentou-se a minha frente._

_- Hu... Eu nem sei seu nome... – e deu-me um lindo sorriso, o mais encantador._

_Depois de devidamente apresentados, começamos a nos encontrar com freqüência. Surpreendentemente, aquela moça estressada e desconfiada revelou-se muito tímida e acolhedora. A paixão que acendeu foi quase instantânea. Pouco tempo e já estávamos namorando._

_Aquele ano foi mágico. Tantos sentimentos que eu julgava conhecedor, e que desabrocharam apenas na flor daquele romance. Tantas sensações novas. Kagome me trouxera um motivo para viver. E, decidira-me já, queria ela para sempre ao meu lado. Sem mais delongas, pedi-a em casamento._

_Acho que nunca vou esquecer aqueles olhos brilhantes e o sorriso radiante ao aceitar... Aceitar ficar para sempre comigo._

_A festa foi maravilhosamente bela._

_Incrível como Kagome desejou manter-se pura até aquele momento. Ela sempre me dizia que ainda não tinha certeza das minhas intenções, e eu sempre lhe respondia a mesma coisa: "Sua boba, você sabe que eu te amo, e que não conseguiria mais viver sem você, e eu vou te esperar até quando você decidir que quer mesmo...". E ela me abraçava forte após eu dizer isso. E só para descobrir que, no fim, ela não era virgem. A situação seria engraçada, se não fosse tão triste. Fora enganada, usada e ludibriada pelo único homem em que confiara..._

_E ela estava esplendorosa naquele vestido branco e delicadamente bordado. Um anjo encarnado, digno de sua aura celeste. E, absorvendo cada movimento nosso, lá estava Higurashi Satsuke, sua mãe, fonte de sua vida e fonte de sua morte. Aqueles olhos negros e apertados, carregados de más emoções, sempre me causaram um impacto muito forte. Mas minha garota, agraciada com bondade e inocência infinitas, nunca vira mal nenhum em sua genitora. Amava-a, como havia de ser._

_E, naquele momento, deixei passar. Nunca soube, em minha vida, o que era amor materno. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era muito pequeno. Mal me lembro de seu rosto, tão puro quanto o de minha mulher. E, pouco tempo depois, faleceu meu pai, do qual herdei minha profissão: sou dono de um grande jornal, de circulação nacional._

_A cerimônia foi rica, a entrada da mídia, vetada. Eu, e mais ainda Kagome, odiava os repórteres._

_Fomos passar a lua-de-mel em Paris, de acordo com a vontade dela. Sempre fora seu sonho conhecer a Cidade-luz._

_Ficamos casados por três anos. A mãe dela sempre muito distante, muito seca. Foi quando minha amada finalmente percebeu os sentimentos malignos que a mulher nutria contra si, sua própria filha. Fez o máximo possível para distanciá-la ainda mais, mas de um jeito ou de outro, Satsuke sempre dava um jeito de estar por perto._

_Então, depois desses três anos, a novidade que mudaria nossas vidas para sempre: ela estava grávida! Esperava nosso primeiro filho, um menino, como pudemos constatar em pouco tempo._

_Nossa felicidade era tanta que, naquele momento, nada de ruim pôde nos atingir._

_No começo, ela reclamava muito dos enjôos, das tonturas constantes. Depois que estava engordando demais. E eu sempre ria. Mas, no fundo, sabia que ela também estava adorando a idéia. Ao meu ver, a gestação demorou uma eternidade para passar. Nosso filho nunca nascia! Eu estava muito mais nervoso que a própria Kagome, com aquela barriga enorme. Nas últimas semanas, ela desmaiara algumas vezes._

_Até que chegou o grande dia. Não consegui (nem acredito que seria capaz) descrever a sensação, ao pegar aquela criaturinha agitada e deveras delicada em meus braços. Yoru, por nossa vontade unânime._

_Tudo aconteceu exatamente quarenta e três dias após recebermos nosso pequeno milagre._

_Kagome estava em casa quando a mãe chegou de surpresa. Ainda estava de licença para o repouso que não fazia. Ahh, como era enérgica..._

_Por um motivo banal, iniciou-se uma briga terrível, objetivo da mulher desde que batera à porta de nosso apartamento bem localizado, comprado pouco antes de nos casarmos._

_- Você só diz isso porque tem de tudo! Sempre teve!_

_- Papai também sempre te deu tudo!_

_- Eu nasci pobre! – ignorou – O pouco que ele ganhava dava tudo para você, e depois que morreu passei a ter menos ainda. Éramos só eu e você! – ofegou por um momento, depois começou mais calma – Incrível como sempre foi _você_! Sempre foi a linda, maravilhosa, perfeita, abençoada. Bajulada por todos. Ninguém nunca me fez um elogio! Eu nunca fui inteligente, carismática. Nenhum professor me ajudava, ninguém nunca teve _piedade_ de mim. Nunca! Daquela garotinha feia e excluída, que mal tinha o que vestir. E você, sua safada, ainda conseguiu casar com alguém rico e famoso! – ambas desfaziam-se em lágrimas._

_Kagome levantou-se alterada._

_- E você já parou para pensar que isso não é culpa minha? Eu não pedi para nascer com um pai caridoso, eu não pedi para nascer bonita, nem para me apaixonar por um milionário. Parou para pensar que não é minha culpa tudo o que você passou na sua vida? É a _sua_ vida! A minha não tem nada haver com a sua. Você é uma grande invejosa, isso sim! Eu tenho pena de você. Que Deus tenha misericórdia da sua al... m..._

_Seu rosto empalideceu rapidamente. Apertou as laterais da mesa, afim de aliviar a forte dor-de-cabeça que lhe assaltara, mas, então, tudo enegreceu e ela desmaiou..._

_Surgiu um sorriso diabólico no rosto de Satsuke. A razão de todo o seu sofrimento estava no chão, semi-morta, desacordada, desfalecida... Porém, aos poucos, o ódio foi substituído por pavor... Ela não acordava... Tentava em vão chamá-la, chacoalhá-la. Como última alternativa, saiu correndo, desesperada, deixando uma jovem mãe inconsciente e o choro de seu filho ecoando desesperadamente pela residência._

_Cheguei em casa cerca de duas horas depois. Kagome ainda não havia acordado, nem Yoru cessado o choro. Meu coração parou de bater assim que vi a cena: Kagome inerte e pálida como um cadáver, estirada no chão da cozinha. Sobre a bancada de pedra, comida de bebê quase pronta, o que me fez deduzir o tempo que ela estava desmaiada._

_Naquele momento, meus ouvidos ficaram surdos aos apelos do meu filho. Tudo o que havia em minha mente era minha esposa e a necessidade de fazê-la abrir aqueles grandes olhos azuis._

_Tentei de todos os jeitos. Chamá-la, chacoalhá-la, sal, açúcar, álcool... nada. Desesperado, chamei uma ambulância. Em pouco tempo, que para mim pareceu uma eternidade, chegou o socorro. Saí apressado, com meu filho, ainda sem ser alimentado, enrolado em um cobertor. Eu sabia que ele podia sentir que havia algo errado. Era medo estampado em seus olhos..._

_Não sei exatamente quanto tempo passei na sala de espera, só lembro que as horas eram infinitas. Sentia minha angústia soterrar, comprimir meu peito. O ar fugia de meus pulmões, tinha a sensação horrível que respirava apenas por hábito. Comprei alguma coisa e dei a Yoru, afinal ele não comera mais nada desde o almoço. Depois ele se acalmou. Dormiu inquieto em meu colo._

_Finalmente alguém chegara me procurando._

_Era um médico de meia idade, de aparência entediada, porém importante._

_- Sou o doutor Miakushi, médico neurologista. Vou ser bem direto, senhor Takahashi... Sua mulher tem um tumor no cérebro; maligno, muito provavelmente. – disse, com os mesmos modos frios de um médico – Já era de conhecimento de vocês, não?_

_- Um... Um câncer...? – murmurei estarrecido, trêmulo. Se não estivesse sentado, certamente minhas pernas não suportariam meu peso – E... e é possível retirá-lo, doutor? – perguntei, temeroso da resposta._

_- Vejo que não sabia... Infelizmente, senhor Takahashi, não é possível operá-lo. Está entranhado no cérebro dela. Um local impossível de alcançar..._

_Baixei meus olhos melancólicos, angustiados, carregados de lágrimas._

_- Quanto... Quanto tempo... ela ainda tem de vida, doutor?_

_- Houve... Houve uma reação em cadeia. Já há vários pontos contaminados pelo câncer. Alguns minutos, provavelmente, são o que lhe restam..._

_Aquela notícia arrasadora fez com que um abismo sem fim se abrisse sob meus pés. E o sentimento que me dominou foi o mesmo de que se estivesse caindo nele. Saí em disparada para onde me informaram anteriormente que ela estava, uma voz insistente ecoando em minha mente: "Ela está morrendo... Ela está morrendo..."._

_- Kagome! – gritei ao abrir a porta, sobressaltando a enfermeira que estava com ela._

_- Inu-Yasha... – murmurou, quando toquei de leve seu rosto gelado, acariciando-o – Eu... Eles já me contaram... – uma lágrima minha pingou sobre o rosto dela. Esfreguei com raiva minha mão em minha face, enxugando o pranto cristalino, depois segurei a dela. Não deixei de perceber que, antes tão quentes, estavam gélidas e sem vida – Desculpe não poder ficar com vocês... – sussurrou, seus olhos marejando. Ela falava em tom baixo, porém normalmente, embora notasse vez ou outra falhas em sua respiração._

_- Não... Não diga isso! – exclamei, nervoso – Viva Kagome, por favor... Vamos... vamos buscar especialistas em todo o mundo! É, vamos. Vão conseguir tirar esse tumor, eu prometo... Porque... Porque se você morrer eu também vou morrer, Kagome...!_

_Ela negou com a cabeça, a franja fazendo um adorável movimento, trilhas de lágrimas morrendo na maciez de seus cabelos._

_- Não há o que fazer, Inu-chan... São meus últimos segundos..._

_- Não... – sussurrei, aproximando nossos rostos._

_- Você tem que viver pelo nosso filho, Inu-chan..._

_- Não... – estávamos nariz contra nariz, quase nos tocando._

_- Me... Me beija, Inu... – então cobri seus lábios cálidos com os meus. Foi um beijo leve, terno, sem fim... Senti seu último sopro de vida em minha boca._

_Separei-me gentilmente, deixando o pranto rolar livre, sem me importar. Demorei algum tempo para assimilar que, realmente, ela havia me deixado._

_Gritei alucinado, debruçado sobre ela, tentativas inúteis de trazê-la de volta à vida. A moça que estava conosco e que discretamente desligava os aparelhos ao qual Kagome estivera ligada, pediu-me para eu me acalmasse e fizesse silêncio, tocando-me de leve. Empurrei-a com violência (meio inconscientemente), desequilibrando-a, e voltei a chorar sobre o corpo sem vida da minha Kagome._

_Naquele instante, dois enfermeiros entraram e me seguraram, enquanto eu continuava a bradar "Kagome! Kagomeeeeee!". A moça que eu empurrara saíra correndo e voltara em poucos segundos, com um comprimido branco e um copo de água. Os três forçaram-me a tomar aquilo. Era um calmante bem forte._

_O efeito foi rápido... Em poucos minutos tudo o que me restava era o conformismo e muitas lágrimas. E fitava meu pequeno filho, adormecido em meus braços, que, no fim, teria o mesmo destino que o meu. Ambas as mães eram anjos, e ambas morreram antes da hora. Deuses, por que os anjos sempre caem primeiro?_

_De acordo com a vontade que ela sempre exprimiu, alguns de seus órgãos foram doados._

_Voltei para casa. Não dormi a noite, não comi absolutamente nada. Não fui trabalhar no dia seguinte. Passei quase o dia todo arrumando as coisas para o velório. Acho que foram as horas mais angustiantes de toda a minha vida. Ter-se que preparar o funeral da pessoa que mais ama na vida, porque não há ninguém menos abalado para fazê-lo. E Yoru esteve estranhamente quieto e sério o tempo todo, o que só reforçava as minhas hipóteses de que ele sabia que havia algo muito ruim acontecendo._

_No dia seguinte, pedi para Miroke, a meu pedido, ir retirar o corpo de Kagome e encaminhá-lo ao cemitério._

_Vesti a roupa mais negra e fúnebre que tinha. Era inverno. Um terno italiano, uma camisa de manga longa, um sapato de couro pouco brilhante e um longo sobretudo. Dispensei a gravata. Apenas faria-me sentir mais sufocado._

_Sua morte foi capa e muitas das revistas de fofocas, e alguns jornais cederam um espaço particularmente grande para a notícia. Proibi meu jornal de publicá-la. Era um insulto à minha dor e à memória de Kagome. A entrada da imprensa e de curiosos foi proibida no funeral._

_Compareci só ao final do velório. Não suportaria ficar o tempo todo olhando para seu rosto angelical, sabendo que jamais abriria novamente aqueles lindos olhos, nem que de seus lábios não desprenderia-se outra palavra melódica. Seus finos cabelos negros estavam adornados por uma coroa de flores alvas. Mesmo coberta pelo véu da morte, ainda parecia um anjo que descera a Terra, vestido em virtude e beleza. O negro caixão, adornado de dourado, fora decorado com lírios brancos, sua flor predileta._

_Alguns minutos antes de selar o caixão, Miroke veio ao meu encontro._

_- É tão triste, não, Inu-Yasha... – recusei-me a responder. Mas depois dei-me conta que ele olhava atentamente Yoru em meus braços, mexendo as pernas, em busca de uma posição mais confortável – Tinha que vestir o menino de preto também? É um recém-nascido! – repreendeu-me._

_Olhei-o mórbido. Não tinha força nem vontade para demonstrar mais nenhuma expressão._

_- Tenho certeza que ele também estaria triste. Esteve quieto desde que ela morreu... Sem contar que... – sem a necessidade de palavras, remexi o longo poncho de lã negra, que era de Kagome, e revelei-lhe que meu filho usava apenas um macacão de veludo azul bem claro, acompanhado de um gorro de lã da mesma cor._

_Ele fitou-me complacente e calou-se._

_Logo nos dirigimos ao sepulcro, seu descanso eterno. A decoração era macabra. Todo construído em mármore negro, com uma laje alta e pontiaguda. Era adornado por rosas esculpidas em mármore branco, tristemente trançadas a longos e terríveis espinhos. Ainda em mármore branco, um anjo de longas asas caídas, olhos saudosos e duas lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos opacos._

_Na laje negra, gravada em prata, a mesma frase clássica: Aqui jaz Takahashi Kagome, adorada esposa e mãe. E, ao lado direito, uma foto sua particularmente bonita, ladeada por floreios também em prata._

Moshimo hitotsu dake tatta hitotsu dake

**Se houver um, apenas um desejo**

Kanaerareru nara nani wo inoru kana?

**Ele poderia ser concedido?**

Ima doko ni iru no? Ima dare to iru no?

**Onde você poderia estar? Com quem você poderia estar?**

Aoi sora miage sotto toikakeru

**Olhando para o céu, eu sussurro essas perguntas**

_With you_ - sugu soba ni ita koro mo kimi wa inai

**_Com você_ – você, que sempre esteve ao meu lado, não está mais aqui**

_With you_ - hanaretemo kawaranai to yakusoku shita noni

**_Com você_ – prometi-lhe que não mudaria, mesmo se fôssemos separados, mas...**

Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru

**Se nos tornássemos apenas memórias**

Soba no nukumori ni wa mou kanawanai kara

**Mesmo memórias não podem conter o calor do seu lado**

Setsunai tameiki ga fui ni koboreta

**Então, exprimo minha saudade com suspiros**

Mai agare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni

**Se eu pudesse, fugiria para longe até te alcançar**

_Sango, sua melhor amiga e noiva de Miroke, me acompanhava às lágrimas silenciosas._

Kitto sono mirai boku wa mou inai

**Com certeza nesse futuro eu também não estarei**

Sore dake no koto ni yatto kizuita yo

**Eu percebi o que isso significa**

_For me_ - mayotteta boku no se o oshite kureta

**_Para mim_ - eu tinha me perdido, você levou minha mão com você**

_For me_ - hohoemi ni kakushite ita kanashigaru hitomi

**_Para mim_ - em um sorriso seus olhos tristes se escondiam**

Tatoeba bokutachi ga sayonara ni naru

**Mas nós tivemos que dizer adeus**

Soba ni ite hoshii to sou tsubuyaiteita

**Eu murmurei que queria ficar ao seu lado**

Yarusenai omoi ga koe ni naranai

**Eu não consigo expressar minhas recordações**

Semete kono inori dake wa kimi ni todoku you ni

**Mas, pelo menos, essa oração irá te encontrar**

Owarenai omoi sora ni hanashite

**Eu chamo as recordações intermináveis do céu**

Tatoe hitori demo aruiteiku kara

**Mesmo estando sozinho, eu caminharei**

_Aquela tua descida lenta foi o momento mais crucial de minha vida. Pareci que despertava de um longo e maravilhoso sonho para a realidade da solidão. Nós, realmente, tivemos que dizer adeus..._

Sakura no hana ga mau ano hi no you ni

**As flores de sakura dançaram naquele dia**

Mabushii omoide no hikari wo utsushite

**Como se refletissem a luz das recordações brilhantes**

Setsunai tameiki de iro azayaka ni

**E um suspiro doloroso, luminoso**

Mai agare kono omoi no subete todokete kure

**Com todos os sentimentos voando, para te encontrar**

Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru

**Se nos tornássemos apenas memórias**

Soba no nukumori ni wa mou kanawanai kara

**Mesmo memórias não podem conter o calor do seu lado**

Sayonara wa mirai no tame ni aru kara

**Mas as despedidas são a razão do futuro**

Mai agare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni

**Se eu pudesse, fugiria para longe até te alcançar**

_Não... Não dá para descrever o que sentia. Ao final estava tão trêmulo que Miroke acabou levando-me para casa._

_Durante quatro dias eu não fiz nada. Não saía de casa, não trabalhava, não comia, nem dormia. Vivia apenas para cuidar do nosso pequeno filho, afinal, se eu tinha vontade de morrer, ele não tinha haver com aquilo. Graças ao Miroke, meu diretor, o jornal continuou funcionando. Agradeço muito a ele até hoje por toda a força e o apoio que me deu._

_Estava a tomar um banho. Tinha as sinceras esperanças de que o chuveiro conseguisse me afogar, o que meu pranto não realizara. Infelizmente, novamente meu esforço foi em vão. Decepcionado, desiludido, joguei-me no sofá. Queria divagar um pouco... Peguei uma revista sobre a mesa de canto. Mas não era qualquer uma. Foi a que mais alardeara sobre o falecimento de Kagome... Na capa, a manchete colossal "Morre Takahashi Kagome em auge de sua beleza". Logo em baixo: "Takahashi Kagome, 29 anos, esposa de Takahashi Inu-Yasha, faleceu anteontem de câncer no cérebro."_

_Abri nas páginas centrais, já decoradas os números._

"Anteontem de noite, veio a falecer Takahashi Kagome **(29)**, uma das mais belas mulheres de nosso país. Casada há quase quatro anos com o modelo e empresário Takahashi Inu-Yasha, Kagome deixou para trás um marido desolado e um filho de apenas quarenta e cinco dias de vida. Logo no ínicio de sua carreira de modelo..."

_A notícia inventara muitos floreios, talvez para deixá-la mais dramática do já era, e, com certeza, dar mais ibope. Nunca fui um modelo. Desfilei sim algumas vezes para certos estilistas, e quando a proposta era muito boa, mas não segui carreira. Passarelas nunca me atraíram. Kagome também não era modelo. Havia tido uma iniciação, mas como bem sabia, ela era tímida demais para esse tipo de profissão. Aquém, também a idolatraram bastante: "uma das maiores belezas do país.". Tinha que ter sido um repórter para ter escrito com tanta paixão: Houjou Akitoki. Ele espalhava boatos sobre si mesmo de que era apaixonado por Kagome. Ridículo..._

_Fiquei com muita raiva ao ver a foto da capa: Kagome no caixão. Mesmo com a entrada de curiosos e da imprensa proibida, alguém conseguira fotografar e vender a foto. Se eu souber quem... O pior é que nem raiva mais eu não conseguia sentir._

_As duas primeiras páginas contavam toda a sua história. Como e onde nascera, o falecimento de se pai, como trabalhou duro pelo sustento, como nos conhecemos, os anos de namoro, etc, até o fatídico dia. Um quarto de uma das folhas era ocupada por uma foto que gostava muito. Kagome estava com seis meses de gravidez, era bem recente. Tínhamos passado o fim de semana em uma fazenda nas montanhas. Estava de costas, encostada contra mim e abraçava meu pescoço, enquanto eu a enlaçava pela parte de baixo da sua barriga volumosa e repousava minha cabeça em seu ombro. Eu estava usando apenas uma bermuda jeans, e Kagome usava uma bata verde-mar e um mini-short branco. Lembro-me que, na ocasião, ela estava levemente corada. Ainda não estava costumada com o assédio das câmeras._

_A página seguinte falava sobre como ela morrera, o que era a doença, e mais coisas sem importância. Ao lado direito, uma outra foto sua, porém individual, ocupava toda a página. Ela estava sentada, com as pernas abertas, o cotovelo direito apoiado no respectivo joelho, e o queixo apoiado de leve na mão flexionada. Vestia uma blusa bege bem clara, justa e curta, uma calça jeans escura e toda desbotada e uma sandália anabela bem alta, com o salto de cortiça. Os lábios, cobertos por um batom marrom bem leve, estavam entreabertos e (devido a um ventilador escondido atrás da câmera) seus cabelos escovados e levemente cacheados estavam esvoaçantes, dando-lhe um ar bem sedutor. Esta fora tirada para um de seus books._

_Fui interrompido de meus devaneios pelo som estridente da campainha. Nada surpreso, já que esperava que fosse Miroke, que viera apenas me passar outro sermão, abri a porta, enxugando de leve as lágrimas._

_Mas, para meu total desagrado e espanto, quem batia à minha porta era Higurashi Satsuke. Só naquele momento dei-me conta de que ela não comparecera ao velório. Por um instante, uma vontade imensa de bater a porta na cara dela apossou-me. Porém, pensei melhor e concluí que não era como ela. Mesmo a contra-gosto deixei-a entrar._

_Para meu maior espanto ainda, Satsuke revelou-se arrependida._

_Contou-me sobre a briga que tiveram, que foi quando Kagome desmaiou, como sentiu-se vingada e como não fizera nada para ajudar a própria filha. Pediu perdão de joelhos, deixando-me sem reação. Embora eu (e ela também) soubesse que palavras não mudariam os fatos. Ela chorou muito. Mostrou-se verdadeiramente arrependida._

_Finalmente ela aprendeu que a inveja não faz ninguém melhor ou menor que ninguém. Que inveja é a falta de fé em si próprio._

_Se a filha dela havia conseguido muito mais do que ela, era porque ela batalhara e agarrara todas as chances. Não ficara simplesmente acomodada, inconformada e revoltando-se interiormente, sem ações para melhorar sua situação._

_A partir daquele dia, voltei a trabalhar. Sentia-me mais leve em saber que havia no mundo uma pessoa a menos com sentimentos negativos..._

Abri a porta como de costume. Adentrei o amplo apartamento, com a mesma expressão fúnebre que adquiri desde que a vi naquele leito. Deixei toda aquela pilha de trabalho no escritório e segui para meu quarto.

Depois que Kagome morrera, fui até o banco fechar sua conta. Havia uma boa quantia depositada, resultado de anos de trabalho honesto. Não... Não me apossei do dinheiro dela. Tudo o que havia lá eu transferi para uma pequena conta no nome de Yoru. Era tudo dele, por direito, e por minha própria vontade. Quando ficasse mais velho, eu começaria a depositar pequenas quantias mensais e investir aquele dinheiro.

Fui em busca de uma roupa mais confortável. Uma jeans e uma camiseta larga resolviam. No guarda-roupa, todas as roupas delas me fizeram chorar de novo. Abracei-as e chorei mais ao constatar que o doce perfume de Kagome estava quase extinto, mesmo ao meu nariz de youkai. Depois de recuperar-me um pouco, troquei-me e segui para o quarto onde ouvia as risadinhas agudas e vivazes.

- Papa! – Yoru exclamou, assim que me viu.

Tentou sair correndo para me alcançar, mas tropeçou no meio do caminho. Esse ato inocente conseguiu despertar a pouca alegria que ainda residia em mim.

Abaixei-me ao lado dele, levantei-o e peguei no colo. Fitei aqueles olhos irritantemente azuis, idênticos aos da mãe, tão inocentes, tão alheios às tristezas mundanas. Olhos de anjo... Perdi um em minha vida, mas ele me deixou outro...

Um beijinho molhado foi plantado na minha bochecha. E mais lágrimas voltaram a escorrer.

- Ahh, meu filho, esteve chorando de novo? – perguntou-me a mulher.

Engoli em seco e respondi-lhe, a voz embargada:

- Nem sei como ainda me restam lágrimas a ser choradas, Satsuke...

Yoru enlaçou-me o pescoço e repousou a cabeça, com longos fios negros e macios, contra minha face úmida.

- Não sei o que faria sem você, Satsuke... Muito obrigado por cuidar de Yoru... Kagome certamente não guarda mais nenhum rancor contra você. – ela me sorriu tristonha.

- Minha filha será uma pessoa insubstituível, e lamento muito ter percebido isso tarde demais, mas farei o possível para dar a Yoru todo o amor que eu tenho certeza que ela daria...

- Mesmo assim, obrigado.

Suspirei. Iniciava-se ali minha noite, igual a todas as outras.

Eu jantaria e tentaria dar alguma comida ao meu pequeno filhote rebelde, depois assistiria a algum filme banal, sentaria-me à mesa do escritório para arrumar todas as notícias, sob a grande ajuda de Yoru, que revelava um talento nato para a área jornalística. Geralmente ele quem escolhia as melhores fotos. Por último, tentaria mais uma vez fazê-lo comer antes de dormir, comeria algo eu mesmo, colocaria-o para dormir, tomaria um banho, depois eu mesmo iria dormir; embalar-me em doces sonhos onde Kagome sempre me sorria.

_When I think back on these times_

**Quando eu relembrar aqueles tempos**

_And the dreams we left behind_

**E os sonhos que deixamos para trás**

_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get_

**Eu estarei contente, porque fui abençoado**

_To have you in my life_

**Por ter você em minha vida**

_When I look back on these days_

**Quando eu rememorar aqueles dias**

_I'll look and see your face_

**Eu buscarei e verei seu rosto**

_You were right there for me_

**Você estava lá por mim**

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

**Em meus sonhos eu sempre te verei planar pelo céu**

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

**Em meu coração sempre haverá um lugar para você por toda a minha vida**

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

**Guardarei uma parte de você comigo**

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

**E onde quer que eu esteja, você estará lá**

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

**E onde quer que eu esteja, você estará lá**

_Well, you showed me how it feels_

**Bem, você me mostrou como sentir**

_To feel the sky within my reach_

**Sentir que o céu está ao meu alcance**

_And I always will remember all_

**E eu sempre lembrarei de tudo**

_The strength you gave to me_

**Do poder que você me deu**

_Your love made me make it through_

**Seu amor me fez enfrentar qualquer obstáculo**

_Ohh, I owe so much to you_

**Ohh, eu devo muito à você**

_You were right there for me_

**Você estava lá por mim**

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

**Em meus sonhos eu sempre te verei planar pelo céu**

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

**Em meu coração sempre haverá um lugar para você por toda a minha vida**

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

**Guardarei uma parte de você comigo**

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

**E onde quer que eu esteja, você estará lá**

'_Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength_

**Porque eu sempre eu verei em você minha luz, minha força**

_And I want to thank you now_

**E eu queria te agradecer agora**

_For all the ways you were right there for me_

**Durante todo o tempo você estava lá por mim**

_You were right there for me always_

**Você estava lá por mim sempre**

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

**Em meus sonhos eu sempre te verei planar pelo céu**

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

**Em meu coração sempre haverá um lugar para você por toda a minha vida**

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

**Guardarei uma parte de você comigo**

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

**E onde quer que eu esteja, você estará lá**

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

**E onde quer que eu esteja, você estará lá**

_There you'll be_

**Você estará lá**

- _Amu voxê_, papai! – Yoru exclamou, de repente, despertando-me de meus devaneios freqüentes – _Amu voxê_, vovó! – declarou novamente, a língua ainda meio enrolada. Depois fixou os belos orbes azuis no grande porta-retratos da mãe sobre a cômoda infantil – _Voxê_ também, mamãe...

x-x-x-x-x

**Konichi wa!**

**Bom... sem palavras porque eu sempre choro toda vez que leio essa minha oneshot. Pra quem gosta de fics trágicas (e mesmo oneshots), não se acostumem, porque eu odeio... Mas eu TINHA que aproveitar essa idéia.**

**Aaiiiiiiiiiiiii...**

**Sobre a oneshot... Meu principal objetivo era, realmente, falar sobre a inveja. Eu e minha mãe debatemos muito sobre esse tema uns dias antes desse enredo surgir. Pra quem gosta de português, notem que eu utilizei-me muito da antítese (fig. de liguagem) que eu acho que realmente deu o toque confuso que proporciona o melancolismo desse pequeno conto. Notem também a paixão com que o Inu descreve os acontecimentos e, principalmente, a Kagome e como era o amor deles (característica principal do romantismo XP).**

**Tipow... A estória do câncer ficou meio estranha. Eu ia pôr morte por aneurisma cerebral, mas é tão comum /... E eu odeio coisas muito "clichescas". Então eu me decidi mesmo por deixar o câncer, apesar de ter ficado realmente estranho u.u'. E a briga! Eu particularmente não gostei dela. Achei que ficou muito... forçada, sei lá... MASSSSSSSSS, como esta não é uma fic de violência e eu também não tive nenhum aidéia melhor pra pôr... vai ficar assim mesmo... u.u'**

**Sobre as músicas...**

** Even in Death - Evanescence é a primeira (na verdade são só duas estrofes). Música maravilhosa e um tanto desconhecida deles. A letra é muito expressiva, apesar de que eu não gosto muito da parte instrumental. Ahh, desculpem o (?) nno segundo verso do refrão, mas eu REALMENTE não consegui achar nenhuma tradução plausível. Ao meu ver e de todas as pessoas que eu pedi ajuda, pra ninguém fez sentido. Se alguém, por acaso, conseguir traduzir corretamente a música, POR FAVOR me avisem, pois eu quero mto saber o sentido real dakele verso.**

** Sayonara wa Ashita no Tame ni - Tackey & Tsubasa essa eu usurpei do episódio 124 "Adeus, minha querida Kikyou". A letra não tem muito haver, mas o ritmo e o sentimento dela caíram como uma luva nessa cena. O único problema é que, pelo menos para mim, essa música traz uma certa alegria, porque foi o fundo musical de quando o Naraku (supostamente) matou a Kikyou...**

** There You'll Be - Faith Hill foi o tema do filme "Pearl Harbor" ('tava querendo realugá-lo só pra prestar atenção na música dessa vez, mas na minha vídeo quebraram o DVD XD). Outra que eu peguei emprestada de trilhas sonoras (eu sempre faço isso). A letra e o ritmo dessa canção conseguem passar todo o sentimento que o Inu (eu-narradora) não conseguiria com palavras.**

**TODAS AS MÚSICAS SÃO MUITÍSSIMO BEM RECOMENDADAS POR MIM!**

**Acho que com tantas múscas, essa oneshot tá mais pra songfic, mas vamos ignorar issu, neh n.n'**

**Bom... espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Se puderem, plz, deixem uma reviwe, nem que seja pra me xingar por eu ter matado a Ka... Pra mim, que ainda sou novata aqui no é muito importante a opinião de vocês que já são mais "experientes".**

**Kisu!**


End file.
